I'll Always Remember
by like a falling star
Summary: A bittersweet E+T romance... inspired from the movie and the book "a walk to remember"... they love each other more than anything or anyone else... but will their love last? COMPLETE!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

[Author's notes: Ok, I kinda made a promise to myself not to start any new ficcies until I finish the rest, all the incomplete ones, but I couldn't resist. I just watched A Walk To Remember, which is a heartbreakingly beautiful movie about true luv and all that… oh, and I bought the book, and it's great!!!I was supposed to post this ficcie up on the 25th of March, but my account is unable to upload anything till the 27th. I know this sounds kinda cheesy, but the movie inspired me to write the story (or at least, the chapter), and so.. here it is!]  
  
  
  
I'll Always Remember  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
For the first time in her entire 42 years, Sonomi Daidouji cried. As a baby she been quiet and obedient, and pretty much never cried. When her precious Nadesiko had married that wretched professor, she had managed to keep calm and reserved. Even when Nadesiko died, not a drop of tear was shed.  
  
When she had received the news about Tomoyo's condition, she managed somehow to hold back her tears. A Daidouji never cried.  
  
This time, however, it was different.  
  
Sonimi watched as her only daughter sat serenely on the couch, doing a cross-stitch piece for her grandfather's 80th birthday. It was a cute picture of a raccoon opening the door to find his friend, another raccoon, wrapped up in a huge yellow and green polka-dotted bow. It said "Life is Full of Surprises!"  
  
This scene seemed so tranquil and ironic at the same time. True, life was full of surprises. But most of them turned out to be unpleasant ones. Tomoyo was such a loving spirit, so selfless. Why was life so unfair to her daughter? Sitting there, realising that she would never have the chance to watch her baby girl grow up, blossom into a mature adult, and get married, there was nothing she could do but weep. And Sonomi did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo licked her lips, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as she sewed neat, tiny stitches across the thick cloth. Owing to her frequent fainting spells, Tomoyo had gone to see the doctor. After some tests, just two days ago, she had been diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia. Even with all the money in the world, her condition was incurable. Nothing, no miracle treatment, could save her. She had about a year left to live. A year. That was 12 months. 365 days. It was reasonable enough. More than reasonable. After all, at fifteen years old she had what most people could never achieve in their lifetime: looks, brains, money, talent, a claim to fame as the songbird of Tomoeda, and, most importantly, she had the sweetest, nicest, most caring boyfriend on earth.  
  
Eriol. He was the one who mattered the most. He was the only thought in her mind at the moment. Eriol… how do I break the news to him? I can't do it. I cannot. I just can't stand to see him hurt. I have to… I have to do something now, something drastic, if not he'll only be hurt more later.  
  
I love Eriol… but I can't let go. How can I be so selfish? I will not let my own feelings stand in the way of his happiness. I won't. Tomoyo took a deep breath as tears welled up in her eyes. I will not cry. A Daidouji never cries. I… I will not let Eriol get hurt. Not for anything. I'll do what I have to do. Even if it kills me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Sonomi glanced at Tomoyo, who was sitting motionless on the couch, staring at nothing, as if deep in thought. Sonomi walked through the hallway to the door and opened it.  
  
Eriol stood there, smiling at her. His hands clasped behind his back, he bowed politely to her. "Good afternoon, Daidouji-sama."  
  
She nodded. "Wait here while I get Tomoyo for you." She closed the door and went back in.  
  
Tomoyo stood up, facing her mother with a resolute look in her eyes.  
  
At one glance Sonomi knew what Tomoyo was going to do. She stopped Tomoyo before she could leave the room. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I will do what is best for him."  
  
Sonomi choked back her tears. Why was it that even in the worst situation possible, her daughter could still put others before herself?! "What about you!?! Why don't you do what is best for yourself? What about your happiness!?!"  
  
Tomoyo lifted her chin bravely. "I love Eriol, mother. If he is happy, I am happy. I don't want him to be hurt later." She whispered. Her lower lip was trembling from emotion.  
  
Sonomi hugged her daughter. "If that's what you want to do…"  
  
Tomoyo gave her a small smile. "Thank you, mother."  
  
"I'll be up in my room if you need me."  
  
Tomoyo kissed her mother on the cheek, and opened the door, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Eriol greeted her with a cheery smile. "Hello, Tomoyo-chan. He held out a bunch of yellow daisies to her. "I grew it myself. For you."  
  
Tomoyo took it, smiling. He was the sweetest boyfriend ever! Tomoyo forced herself not to look into his azure blue eyes or at his heartbreakingly warm gaze. She'd be tempted that way, and she could not be tempted. Not as this moment.  
  
Eriol noticed something. "You seem preoccupied, Tomoyo-chan. Is… is anything wrong?" He searched her face for an answer.  
  
Tomoyo felt her heart melt at the tenderness in his voice and questioned herself on what she did to deserve such a great guy. She forced a cold, unfeeling look on her normally happy, gentle face. "Nothing's wrong." She said coolly, wincing inwardly at the puzzled look Eriol was giving her. "But… I think we should break up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Always Remember  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Break up.  
  
Break up.  
  
…break up?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Oh, no. She didn't mean it. She couldn't have. She was his everything. She couldn't-- no-- "What?!"  
  
"I said, I think we should break up." Tomoyo forced coldness into her voice.  
  
The world came crashing down on Eriol. It was like the Earth stopped spinning on its axis. It was like the sun stopped shining. Like the birds stopped chirping. Like… like… like Syaoran stopped blushing. Nothing was right anymore.  
  
Just a few minutes ago Eriol had been happily picking flowers in his garden, ready to pay Tomoyo a surprise visit. He'd thought she looked pretty stressed out lately, and he did not want the love of his life to be depressed. He'd hoped that this visit would take her mind off things. Now, however… this. What did he do wrong? Why did she want to break up? Was it that he was too possessive, maybe? Eriol wanted to know. He'd change. He'd do anything to make her happy. Anything.  
  
Tomoyo did not meet his eyes; her gaze was fixed squarely on a pot of flowers that sat on the bottom step.  
  
Eriol reached out to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. He wanted to see her eyes. He needed to look into her eyes, to ask her why she was doing this…  
  
Tomoyo nearly flinched. Nearly. In that one action Eriol had made her want to cry. She wanted to reach out to him, to let him hold her in his warm embrace, tell her that everything was going to be fine. She didn't want him to hate her, like he was going to after she was done breaking up with him.  
  
"Why?" One single, monosyllable. It nearly broke her heart hearing him speak it.  
  
Tomoyo turned away from him and took a deep breath. "It's because… I'm in love with someone else." She lied.  
  
Eriol felt his heart wrench. What!?!  
  
"Who is he?" his voice was full of hatred. Not for Tomoyo, but for himself, blaming himself for not sensing it sooner, for letting Tomoyo get stolen away by someone else.  
  
Tomoyo paused. What should she say? She didn't want to drag anyone into her problem. "I can't tell you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo." Eriol's voice was low.  
  
Tomoyo's head snapped up. What!?! He was apologising!?! How could he!?! It would only make it harder for her to stand there and hurt him. Why was he doing this?  
  
"I would have changed. I would have done anything if only you wanted me to. I-- I'm sorry that you aren't happy with me."  
  
"Eriol, I--" Tomoyo bit her lip to stop herself from speaking. She could not let her emotions get in the way of Eriol's well-being! She had to make him hate her. She had to hurt him now before it was too late.  
  
Eriol closed his eyes for awhile before speaking. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. What could he say? His eyes were sad as he gazed into hers. "Tomoyo… I love you, but I guess it wasn't enough."  
  
Eriol, don't say that. Tomoyo's heart was breaking slowly, agonisingly, into a million little pieces. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. "I don't love you." Even as she said it she knew that he was hurting. But hurting was good, hurting was for his happiness. So that she would not tie him down. She had to let go.  
  
"I hope that you'll be happy with whoever you're with." He gave Tomoyo one last sweet, lingering kiss before turning to leave. "Good-bye, Tomoyo." I love you…  
  
Eriol… Tomoyo shut the door behind her. Then she let the tears flow, leaning against the door for support. Her frail shoulders shook with each sob. He was gone.  
  
Gone… forever…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hello! *Ahem* Ok, this is probably gonna be the second-last chapter of the story, so please please please please PLEASE read and review okay?? Thank you to all those ppl who reviewed…  
  
  
  
I'll Always Remember  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
two weeks after the break-up  
  
Tomoyo had broken his heart.  
  
She had killed his hope, his joy. His everything.  
  
Eriol wanted to hate her. Hate her, hate her, hate her.  
  
But he couldn't. That was the irony-- he couldn't find a single fibre inside him that would hate Tomoyo, be angry with her for hurting him. Eriol couldn't bring himself to even think any bad thoughts about her. Boy, he thought. I'm in really deep. No-- I was really deep in love.  
  
Now I'm a free man. I'm no longer in love with Tomoyo. He tried really hard to believe it. And failed. Geez, what kinda man am I? I can't believe I'm mooning over some girl who dumped me!  
  
The problem was that she wasn't just any girl-- she was Tomoyo Daidouji. The girl who stole his heart, trampled on it, and never gave it back.  
  
He desperately wanted to hate her, to take her down, to tear her life apart for putting him through such misery.  
  
Ha, right. What he actually wanted to do everytime he saw her in school was to embrace her, beg her to take him back, and never let her go. Never lose her again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone rang. Eriol ignored it, and continued leafing through his Tomoyo box, the one in which he kept every single thing that had to do with Tomoyo. He found an old, crumpled sweatshirt, the one Tomoyo had cried on when she heard the news that her father had died. Eriol never washed it after that.  
  
Sighing, he stuffed the t-shirt back inside the box just as Spinel came flying into the room, weighed down by the cordless phone. He looked curiously at Eriol. "Eriol, it's Daidouji-sama." He dropped the phone onto Eriol's lap and flittered out of the room.  
  
Eriol stared suspiciously at the phone. Daidouji-sama as in-- Tomoyo's mother?!  
  
He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Eriol. This is Sonomi." She sounded oddly strained. No matter how she tried to sound cordial, Eriol's perceptive Clow Reed instincts told him that she'd been crying.  
  
"Good afternoon, Daidouji-sama. How can I help you?"  
  
"I know what Tomoyo did." She told him.  
  
What did Tomoyo do? Was Daidouji-sama referring to the break up?  
  
"I want to meet you tomorrow."  
  
Huh? Why did she want to see him? They had no reason to meet. But Eriol wasn't surprised. When Daidouji-sama wanted something, she never asked. She commanded. No questions. "Of course, Daidouji-sama." he murmured. He wondered what this was all about. "What time should I be there?" he inquired politely.  
  
There was a slight pause in the phone. "Three-thirty. Sharp." She told him. "I'll see you there. Good-bye."  
  
And she hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Always Remember  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
"Two cups of tea," Sonomi told her servant. She smiled at Eriol. "Please take a seat."  
  
Eriol nodded, and sat down on the plush, expensive-looking one-seater. "May I ask what the purpose of this… meeting is?"  
  
Sonomi looked at him. "I asked you here because it's Thursday." She said, as if that explained everything.  
  
Eriol nodded slowly. "Aah. Thursday. Of course." He wondered if tea with Daidouji-sama was going to be a permanent mark on his calender on Thurdays.  
  
Sonomi, sensing that her guest was unnerved, continued. "On Thursdays, Tomoyo doesn't reach home till around seven-thirty." She explained.  
  
"Choir. Then ballet practice." Eriol murmured.  
  
"Why-- yes, that's right." Sonomi was surprised that Eriol remembered all these insignificant details that even she herself had trouble remembering.  
  
The maid came in with a gleaming silver tray, on which balanced two cups of steaming hot English tea served in delicate eggshell china.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The maid bowed respectfully and took her leave.  
  
"It's nice to be rich, isn't it?" Sonomi commented, out of the blue.  
  
Huh? Oh. "I suppose it is. If one has the time to enjoy his riches." Eriol replied, wondering whether the reason she'd asked him to come was to discuss riches. Not that Eriol had any problems on that level.  
  
"It's nice to have people at your beck and call," Sonomi continued. "And sometimes it's nice to deceive yourself that money can buy anything."  
  
"It can't." Eriol interrupted. It can't buy love. It can't buy happiness. If it could, I'd be the happiest man on earth. Tomoyo would love me.  
  
"Money can't buy health," Sonomi continued, ignoring him. He could tell that she was getting choked up. "It can't buy time, it can't buy back the most precious people in your life." She said.  
  
That I know. Eriol thought. But what is she getting at? He cleared his throat politely.  
  
Sonomi looked up, startled, as if realising for the first time that Eriol was present. "Oh! You're probably wondering why I asked to meet you, especially since…"  
  
Eriol looked down, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Especially since Tomoyo broke up with you." Sonomi said.  
  
Eriol nodded mutely.  
  
"I thought you deserved to know the real reason she did that."  
  
Eriol's head snapped up attentively. "She… she's not seeing someone else?"  
  
Sonomi shook her head. Eriol could see tears forming in her eyes, eyes that were usually hard and firm and unrelenting. "No! Oh, if only it were that simple!"  
  
Eriol was taken aback. "Why did she leave me?" he prompted.  
  
Sonomi looked up, and Eriol was shocked to see tears streaming freely down her cheeks, her usually picture-perfect face scrunched up sadly. "Tomoyo-- Tomoyo is-- she's sick."  
  
Eriol's teacup clattered to the carperted floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe… I'm sorry… I know this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I just had to do an impact ending. So… this is only the second last chapter. One more chapter to go. Please R+R!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Oops. A miscalculation on my part. Sorry, but they're around seventeen years old, okay? Anyway, it's COMPLETE! FINISHED! DONE! Yes! I just wanna say a HUUUUUGGGGE thank you to all my readers and reviewers… thank you so much! Let's hope you enjoyed my story… tata!  
  
I'll Always Remember  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
No teacup clattered to the floor. No exclamation of a shocked "What!?!" No breaking down and crying.  
  
No nothing. But inside, the world crashed down on Eriol. "Sick." He repeated, his face emotionless but tight, as if one extra word would break the barrier and release the floodgates.  
  
"Sick," Sonomi nodded, dabbing a laced handkerchief at the corners of her eyes. "Tomoyo has leukemia, and there is no cure. We found out about 3 weeks ago. Since then--" she choked on her words, pressing her handkerchief to her face. "Oh, my poor baby!" Sonomi released a fresh bout of tears.  
  
Eriol stood up and, being the gentleman that he was, went to comfort Sonomi, even though he himself felt that nothing could be worse. "How long does she have-- how long does she have left?"  
  
Sonomi looked up. "The doctor said one year."  
  
Eriol nodded, inhaling deeply, as if he was having trouble processing the information. He swallowed and looked away. "How is Tomoyo taking it?"  
  
Sonomi hiccuped, and, her hands shaking, reached for the cup of tea to calm her nerves. "She-- she's taking it like an angel." Sonomi said. "She's being wonderful about it, and she doesn't let it stop her." She took another sip of the tea. "These extra lessons and practices-- she still insists on taking them. She's being so brave, my little girl!" Sonomi sniffled.  
  
Eriol had never seen this side of her before, but he had more important things to think about. I should have realised it sooner. I should have known, I should have felt, I should have protected Tomoyo! Eriol berated himself. "I'm so useless…" he muttured, unaware that he'd said it out loud.  
  
Sonomi heard, and looked up. She'd grown fond of the boy and treated him almost like a son-in-law. "Oh, no, honey… it's not your fault. These things can't be helped…"  
  
"Tomoyo broke up with me because of this?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Yes." Sonomi said. "She sacrificed so many friendships so that she wouldn't hurt anyone later on… she's so brave… she didn't want to hurt you… she loves you, you know."  
  
Eriol ran his fingers through his hair. Tomoyo… "She loved me."  
  
"No, you idiot, I loved you, I still love you, and I always will."  
  
Sonomi and Eriol turned around. Tomoyo was standing at the doorway, her eyes bright with tears.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sonomi stood up, as if afraid that she might collapse at any moment.  
  
"Ballet has been cancelled. Mdm Tutu is down with the flu. So I'm home early." She explained.  
  
Sonomi smiled, and walked over and gave her daughter a hug. "You two sort things out. He loves you, dear. Don't lose him." She whispered in Tomoyo's ear, and walked out.  
  
"Tomoyo…" Eriol walked towards Tomoyo, and took her hand. "Do you mean what you said?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Tomoyo gave him an admonishing look, and nodded, blushing. "Of course I do!"  
  
Eriol smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. "I love you too… why did you break up with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry for… all that I did." Tomoyo leaned her head against his shoulder. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to hate me, so that you would let me go…"  
  
Eriol stroked her hair affectionately. "Silly girl… nothing would make me hate you, Tomoyo. Nothing."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I still have a year. Maybe more, maybe less."  
  
Eriol stared at her. "How can you still laugh?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged light-heartedly. "Don't you think I'm sad, too? I want to live a long life, you know. But I can't change the way things are. For the time being, I just wanna live life to the fullest. I want to enjoy life, have happy memories. I don't want to spend the last year of my life mooning and crying." She paused. "Till death do us part." She whispered.  
  
Eriol's grip on her tightened. He never wanted to let go. "Even death will not part us." He corrected.  
  
Tomoyo sighed contentedly. She wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. "Would you do me a favour?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him curiously. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy." Eriol paused, and gazed into her eyes. Then he got down on one knee. "Tomoyo Daidouji… will you marry me?"  
  
Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. "I-- I--" she bent down and hugged him fiercely. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Eriol."  
  
Suddenly behind them, a beeping sound was heard. "Oops, no more battery!" Sonomi exclaimed, frowning as she examined the video camera in her hand.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stared at her, mouths agape. "What--"  
  
Sonomi grinned. "A lost hobby of mine." She confessed.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo continued to stare.  
  
Sonomi's eyes twinkled. "Let's just call this a reversal of roles." She shoved in a couple of batteries, and held the video camera up again. "Well-- go on! Continue your little celebration!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo kissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
